One Week
by SouthernStars
Summary: It's been one week since she last spoke to me. Can I help it if she was holding food when she questioned me? TxG oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'High School Musical' or any related characters. **

**A/N: Okay, so I was listening to 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies and I thought it might make a good one-shot. Now keep in mind that this is my first one-shot in **_**first person**_** so I'm not entirely sure how it's going to end up. I hope you all like it!**

_**One Week**_

"_It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'……_" Man, how the hell does this song know exactly how to describe my life? Seriously, that's just plain creepy especially seeing as it _has_ been one week since my girlfriend decided that whatever I said, which I can't remember because she was holding food at the same time, no I'm not that shallow I was just really, _really_ hungry, made her really angry and now I'm sitting in my room at……I can't see my clock, so I'm going to say at night because its dark outside and I'm going to add that its late because I can hear my dad snoring. Yep that's right, the indestructible, terrifying Coach Bolton _snores_ its actually pretty funny because Mom always hits him with her pillow if he snores to loud and he wakes up and then they do……okay nobody needs to know any of that, least of all their son who is still trying to figure out how a stupid song can relate to their life. And how he can get his girlfriend to talk to him. That should actually come before the song, but you know, the songs creeping me out.

"_Five days since you laughed at me saying 'get that together come back and see me'……_" Okay, it hasn't been five days, more like five days, twenty-three hours, fifteen minutes and forty three seconds. I did not work that out just then! I may be dating a brainiac but I am certainly not smart enough to work it out that quickly. I just made it up, except the five days part; it has been five days since she told me she wanted me to come back and see her. Okay, this song is now creeping me out. I'm going to kill Chad for giving it to me after we argued because seriously, who gives their best friend a song after he calls you and tells you that he's just had a fight with the girl that he's been crazy about and then pats you on the head and says 'dude this song is awesome!' and then leaves totally forgetting about the problem at hand, just because his _own_ girlfriend was having a crisis? Man, Chad's whipped. Something I never thought that I would see, I mean seriously, Chad has a _chart_ and on that chart is all these girls and next to them is ratings and Taylor is no where near the top of the chart. Hmmm, I wonder what she would do is I showed her the chart. There's a possibility Chad would come to school with a black eye and then _I _could give him a song, pat him on the head and then go off to help _my_ girlfriend. Which reminds me, I really need to talk to her.

"_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad……"_ Despite being incredibly freaked out by this song……that may have a ring of truth to it. I mean, have you seen my girlfriend mad? She's really cute and really funny. I mean, when she's sad she does that thing with her lip and her eyes are constantly glazed over, when she's happy you can't get that smile off her face……but when she's mad, she gets really dramatic and her face gets really red and I've often declared that she looks like a clown and she often throws whatever's nearest to her at me, which more often then not is a pillow and more often then not misses me and causes me to laugh even harder, which causes her to grow redder and causes me to nearly kill myself cause I'm laughing so hard……and I wonder why she gets even madder at me. God I'm stupid.

"_Five days since you tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees……_" Now _that_ is true. She _did_ tackle me a couple of days ago and it really did hurt because we both went skidding on the carpet and we both have rug burns and now I am a little more then freaked about this song, I mean they knew that my girlfriend tackled me and I have rug burns.

"_Chickity China the Chinese chicken, you have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'……" _Now I know why Chad likes this song. He has a thing for lyrics that don't make any sense and the more I think about it, the more the only thing about this song that makes sense is the bridge and the chorus. I actually know what they're called now; even though it took Sharpay about fifteen million times to explain it to me and then Ryan showed up and explained it too me and I actually understood what he was saying, which was weird because I was too busy trying not to laugh at his hat. Because Ryan's hats are funny……sort of like Chad's shirts. Which can be funny and can be lame. I mean Chad's shirts are handpicked by him and sometimes they're just plain weird, especially the ones that have pictures on them.

"_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve; I have a history of losing my shirt…_" And now I remember why my girlfriends mad at me. Maybe telling her that I was walking down the hallway at school shirtless because I lost my shirt wasn't exactly the smartest thing I've ever done and having Chad agree and then rattle off the other times I've done that and then taking the pizza out of her hands and stuffing our faces definitely hasn't been the smartest thing I've ever done. Or Chad for that matter. Okay, I'm turning this song off its done more then freak me out. Besides, I now have to be stealth and sneak out of my house so I can go and apologize to my girlfriend for doing something I, well, am _kind_ of regretting.

I _will_ get up. I have the power to get off my bed and grab a jacket and walk downstairs and open my door and run the two blocks to her house and climb up her tree and knock on her window……and I've totally just talked myself out of doing that. Note to self, don't ever think about _what_ you're going to do before your actually doing it. And I have to get up anyway, someone just knocked on our door and I know my parents aren't going to get it because Dad's snoring and Mom's ears are covered with a pillow, I know I've seen them do it, being bored in the middle of the night and walking around the house really has no advantages. Okay, that person is either insane or really just likes knocking on our door. I can't believe that I'm actually walking down the stairs. That note to self really worked. I'm doing something before I think about it.

"Look, do you know it's the-" I was cut off.

"The middle of the night. Yes. Do you know that it's been a week since we last spoke?" My girlfriend folded her arms and glared up at me and I was once again struck by how small she was.

"Aww Brie, come on, it's not my fault that you overreacted." I groaned and Gabriella narrowed her eyes at my tone, making me fight to keep the smile off my face. She did look kind of funny when she was squinting. Like a Hispanic Chinese person……I'm not racist, I love multiculturalism………I'm never going to think that again.

"Not your fault! Troy, you jerk, you're the idiot that started it!" Gabriella snapped at me and folded her arms. She really was funny when she was mad.

"Yeah and you're the one that reacted. You should have known I was gonna say something like that when you were holding pizza in your hands." I pointed out with a smirk, folding my arms too and watched as she got more annoyed. Annoying Gabriella could be my new hobby, it was definitely fun.

"Or you could have remembered to pack an extra shirt." She shot at me and I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it, she really was mad about the comment and she looked really funny standing there trying to rise up so she could stare me in the eye.

"Oh come on, Brie. It was a stupid comment. You didn't have to react to it the way you did. I mean, seriously, it's not like you didn't enjoy it." I inwardly cringed when that left my mouth. Sometimes I should think about what I say before I say it, instead of just letting it come out of my mouth and then wishing that the words would die before they reached the persons ears. Which, in this case, was my girlfriend ears and I knew for a fact that they weren't going to die when they reached her ears. I watched as she went red and then wondered what heaven would be like. Maybe I could hide behind fluffy clouds when she came to heaven.

"That's not the point Troy!" She yelled at me and I suddenly had a feeling I would die a rather painful death. Shutting the door, I watched as she backed away from me and kept her arms firmly against her chest.

"Gabriella, relax, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you were going to react the way you did. Can you find it in your heart to kill me quickly rather then painfully slowly?" I asked and she stared at me, from what I could tell, she was confused. That's pretty cool actually, I rarely confuse Gabriella. She's got a really perceptive brain, unlike Chad, who I once convinced that Uruguay was just another way of saying 'U R Gay' and he walked around school calling every Uruguay and laughing, it was pretty funny at the time. Especially seeing as once Chad saw how it was spelt he didn't get the joke.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked sounding surprised and snapping me out of my memory.

"Well, you kind of look like your about to draw a knife from your……jacket. That's mine isn't it?" I asked and Gabriella blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah. It was sitting on my desk chair when I decided I wanted to talk to you." She said blushing and I laughed at her again.

"Oh. Right. Sooo, am I forgiven for walking down the hallway shirtless and then telling you I have a history of losing my shirts?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful and she giggled at something, which must have been my face seeing as I couldn't see it.

"Yes you are. But seriously, can you apologize earlier? I was going insane waiting for you to apologize." She asked wrapping her arms around my neck and looking up at me pleadingly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Can you listen to me next time and never ask me serious questions when holding pizza?" I demanded and she giggled at me as my own arms wrapped around her.

"Sure. I'll also ask when Chad's not in the room." She agreed and I nodded my head as she brought her face to mine for a kiss. When she drew away, looking more then a little dazed – can I help it if I'm a good kisser? – I looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Has it really only been one week since we did that?" I asked and she laughed and hit me. So it really had only been one week and here I thought it hadn't been that long, maybe I should aim for two weeks next time. 

**A/N: Hmmm, so how did I do? I really just let myself run away with it. I didn't mean too, but it is my first, first person story since I was twelve so I hope it was alright. Anyway, anyone brave enough to read, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
